The Same Quest
by Yume014
Summary: SesshoumaruSango.- Can Sango save Kohaku from Sesshoumaru?... CH3 UP!
1. Pride

Notes: I finally got the inspiration to write a story about my favorite couple!!! Yes, a Seshoumaru/Sango

OK, if you like it , leave a review, please…that's the only way I know someone is actually reading this

Chapter 1 is like an introduction, but I already have chapter two and chapter three is just finished, I just have to translate them… (forgive me for all of the mistakes in grammar and spelling, is just so late… I will correct them later… )

"" talking . . . ( )thinking. . .

* * *

**The Same Quest. **

**Chapter 1. Pride**

=== Flashback ===

"Someday, it will be your turn"

"eh?"

"You'll have to continue with the family inheritance, you, as the first-born, have the obligation to do so"

"Mother?"

"You have to care for our continuity, our safety and our pride"

He could only smile, mostly because he didn't understood his mother's words. But he still smiled to show his mother that he agreed. His mother embrace him and he leaned on her. They stayed like that for while.

"Mother, when is my father returning?" he asked without turning.

She did not answer, she just kept hugging her son, hiding her face in his back. Some tears where starting to cross down her cheeks.

=== End Flashback ===

Sesshoumaru watched the night sky, he preferred night, although he couldn't remember why. I had always been like that, and it would probably continue to be like that until the time of his dead, it was one of the things that he was sure about, because it was one of the things that he was sure about, because he felt something whenever he watched the moon, he felt something.

And he kept starring at the moon, while he walked. . . thinking. . . did he really hated his past that much? Probably, the things that he remembered made him feel. . . weak. But he would never show that, he had the task, the obligation, as a first born. . . and he wouldn't forget. . . the pride of his family.

Why did memories came to him right now? Maybe because he was alone, memories tend to came when he was alone. . . (how much time has passed. . .?)

A lot. . . for a human, but he wasn't a human.

He was Sesshoumaru. . . for him, it wasn't a long time, he could see the images and hear the voices as clearly as if it had happened the day before, but the memories never made sense, they weren't complete, they were just pieces of something. When he tried to remember he felt defeated by something that he couldn't control.

=== Flashback ===

"You will surely be the best of this whole village, I feel so proud of you, Sango"

The little girl, four of five years old ran to her mother. . . "dad. . .'"

"What's wrong?"

"I want to fight with you and my new brother" Sango hugged her mother, who was holding the new baby in her arms.

Her father smiled at her "Never change Sango, never let anyone capture that free spirit that you have". . . She just smiled back.

She really didn't understood the words that her father had spoken.

=== End Flashback ===

Sango kept watching in direction to her village, she was angry, she kept peeking on Miroku. (Why does he have to act like that?). Yet, she kept watching him, she wanted to know if Miroku would glance at her, at least once. He didn't. The women in that village where following Miroku's game, something totally new for everyone.

"Sango-Chan, do you want something to eat?" Kagome was trying to make Sango forget her anger, but she wasn't succeeding.

"No, thanks" she said in a rude manner.

Inuyasha, was apart from the discussion, he was angry. He couldn't smell Naraku and they hadn't heard from him. (Why do we have to waste our time in this place?) "I really don't understand why we are staying here" he said finally.

"Inuyasha is too late to leave, we have to thank that we have a roof above us to sleep tonight, if we leave it would only be to sleep outside in the woods" Kagome didn't like the idea of sleeping outside, sleeping in these little huts was better than sleeping outside.

"Feh! We should be searching for Naraku, and not waisting our time" Inuyasha said as he crossed his arms.

Sango was listening to them, carefully, she felt a little bit jealous of Kagome (they talk to each other with so much confidence, I can't even call houshi-sama by his name)

----

"Sango-Chan, are you feeling OK? You were very quiet during dinner" Kagome and Sango were now alone in a small room, this time they were suppose to sleep apart from the guys, Kagome thought that would be a great chance to talk.

"I'm fine, I was just thinking. . ." (you really don't know how lucky you are, Kagome)

"what were you thinking?. . . are you worried about something?"

"just. . . thinking. . . nothing important really. . . I think I will go out for a walk, it still isn't that late, I would like (to be alone). . . let's go Kirara" The little cat followed Sango outside of the room.

Kagome stared at the door (did I say something wrong? I hope Sango-Chan isn't mad at me. . .)

Sango was already far away from the town, she stopped at a lake. She liked places like that, because they made her remember the time that houshi-sama said for the first time that he wanted to live with her, after fighting Naraku. . . (was it only an excuse to make himself look good?. . . I mean, he didn't change his attitude toward me, or to any other girl). Sango kept watching the lake, she thought that sleeping in there would be nice.

"Kirara, do you think that I'm doing something wrong? Sometimes I feel that I have become a very weak person, because I let people play with my feelings, I was never like that before" (what is the most important thing to me?. . . )

She fell asleep thinking about Kohaku. . .

-----

The first thing she saw when she woke up, was Inuyasha staring at her.

"They were worried about you, so they made me look for you. . . were you coming back with us?"

Sango ignored his commentary. . . "A year ago. . . my whole family died, I want to go and visit them. . . besides I have to think about. . . stuff" She turned to see Inuyasha, "I'm going to my village"

Inuyasha stared at Sango for some seconds, she seemed sad, more than ever.

"Fine. . . but we won't be waiting here until you come back" Inuyasha crossed his arms.

"I know, at this point we really can't loose any time. . . Kirara will stay with you" She held Kirara in her arms "Come and get me in five days, OK?" (The Village is really not far, I can get there tomorrow if I start walking right now)

Inuyasha turned away from Sango, "Fine, lets go Kirara" (she wants to be alone, I respect that)

Sango watched as Inuyasha and Kirara leave her, she had to arrive to the Village, she didn't knew why, but she wished to. . .

* * *

**Whitehairdude **… Thanks a lot for your comments, you were my first review!! And… I don't know, personally I like Sesshoumaru better… so, all of my stories are Sesshoumaru-centered…

**Hanyou-demoness**… Yes, I know, I was trying to do something and it just didn't turned out that good… I took your advice on the details, I always forget those xp… Thanks for your comments, they really help me improve…

**SSWW** … Thanks a lot for you review… I love those…

**okami no hanyou** I know!!! They are just too perfect together… I will check them when I have free time (I hate school ¬¬)… Would you really help me with the spell check? It would be a great help (but you will regret this XD)

**neutral element** Haha… Yes, I know I was a bit demanding on reviews, is just that I just got three on my other version, and that depressed me, so I wanted to check if it was the story, or that there were not interested in the couple… thanks a lot…

**Kittycat-32** Thanks a lot!!! They are my favorite too!!! I hope you like my story too

**sesshieluva** Thanks!! I hope you keep liking it as I go on…

**Sesshomaru is mine** Thanks!! They are my favorite too, I really hope the story is going well. Thanks for dealing with my writing too, It took me three days to translate chapter 3. But I like to see the result . I hope you keep liking the story as it goes on. Ohh… thanks for the claps, you're the first person that claps at one of my stories.

**dd-inuyasha71643** Thanks!!


	2. Fight

Notes: I answered the reviews that you left me (the answers are always in the chapter that you left the review) Thanks a lot, now a know that there's someone reading this XD… Now… on with the story…

* * *

**The Same Quest**

****

**Chapter 2. Fight **

****

Sango was still walking through the forest, it was a warm day, and she kept watching her surroundings, mostly oak tress. She was walking slowly, as if she was really enjoying herself. She knew that she would get to the village a lot faster if she fly on Kirara, but, the truth was, she wanted to get away from the little cat also.

She had the soul of a warrior, and warriors tend to think better when they are alone. She just wanted to think about. . . stuff, nothing in particular. She had changed, a lot, since she met them, and she wanted to know if she was really happy with that change.

She had a bad feeling on her chest, but she thought that it was probably just because of what Miroku did. She was really angry at Miroku, how dare he? How dare he play with the heart of a warrior? She was upset. . .

She stop walking and stare to the sky, she kept watching how the light passed through the top of the trees. Quite beautiful, actually.

(It is normal: Houshi-Sama flirts with a woman, and you stop him Sango, that's it) But it was, as if suddenly she realized how stupid she was acting (Houshi-Sama hasn't really showed more interest in me, not more than to any other woman. . . only when we are in danger. . . maybe he's just trying to make me happy, to leave me a happy memory, if we die) She lower her look, and started to walk again, with a smile on her face (yeah, right, Houshi-Sama, the gentleman he is. . .) She started to laugh.

She kept walking with a smile on her face. . . three days ans she would be on her village. . . She was really relaxed, and happy, warriors really were meant to be alone. . .

(I really needed to get away from them. . . well, I hope you enjoy your free time, Houshi-Sama) She laughed again.

----------------------

"Sesshoumaru-Sama, where are we going" Jaken was restless (Sesshoumaru-Sama talks even less than before, I really don't know what he wants to do). They kept walking, Rin was on Aun, and Jaken was pulling the ropes, Sesshoumaru was walking in front of them.

Sesshoumaru kept sniffing the air around him. . . (where are you?. . . are you playing with me?) "You do not need to know, you just have to follow" Sesshoumaru didn't turn as he answered Jaken.

Rin jumped down from Aun, she embraced Jaken from behind with all her strength. "Jaken-Sama, you should not worry, Sesshoumaru-Sama knows what he's doing" She let go of Jaken, "right, Sesshoumaru-Sama?"

Sesshoumaru didn't answered her.

(I found it. . . it is weak. . . but I found it), and Sesshoumaru went after the smell with all of his possible speed. Rin and Jaken just stared at the white sphere of light in the air as it faded away in the distance.

Rin kept watching, thinking, she knew what Sesshoumaru was after, (he is. . . looking for Kohaku. . .). She jumped on Aun's back "Please, Aun, follow Sesshoumaru-Sama" (I don't want Kohaku to get hurt, and I don't want Sesshoumaru-Sama to be the one to hurt him)

Jaken was able to jump, he grabbed Aun's tail as strong as he could. Rin wasn't paying attention to Jaken, he kept pulling Aun's ropes, he didn't wanted to loose Sesshoumaru, but Aun's speed just wasn't enough.

---------------------

Sango kept walking, then she felt that something wasn't quite right. She felt her senses intensified all of a sudden. She stopped moving, stared at her surroundings, and then decided that a fight was starting and that she needed to get ready. She started to change into her fighting outfit, she decided to use the mask also. She walked and stopped at an open field, (enough place to move around, a good place to fight).

She kept waiting, she was ready. Then she saw something on the sky, a light (That, I have never seen, what is it? It's kind of pretty. . ..). She kept watching the light, looking every movement. Then the light stopped (. . . this is not good. . .). She was able to avoid the light when it landed on the floor, which happened in seconds.

She landed on the floor, looking at the light, she was angry. She watched as the light took the form of Sesshoumaru.

Sango was shocked (That's Sesshoumaru. . . but, what could he want from me? I have nothing to do with those swords of theirs. . . but if he wants to fight me, of course he's fighting me. . . I am not weak just because I am a human) Sango was already standing, but she wasn't moving, she had to analyze every movement of Sesshoumaru. She was waiting for him to attack first.

Sesshoumaru was also analyzing Sango, (why is her smell similar to the one of the boy?. . . no. . . there's something that she has, that is giving out his smell, that drove me off). Sesshoumaru was upset, he didn't like the idea of him making a mistake.

Sango was loosing it (He is also waiting for me to make the first move. . . very well then, we'll do what the great Sesshoumaru-Sama wishes. . . he's not going to intimidate me. . . he's just a youkai anyway). Sango attacked.

"Hiraikotsu!!" Sango threw it directly at Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru didn't even move (stupid woman). . . He used his hand to stop the hiraikotsu, annoyed.

Sango was scared (he stopped it, with one hand. . . he just. . . stopped it. . . is that even possible? The hiraikotsu is my strongest weapon, and he stopped it while moving. . . what else can I use?. . . I should have waited for him to attack first. . .) She didn't move, she was in panic, but was still trying to think what else she could do.

Sesshoumaru stared at the horaikotsu on his hand, now: he could throw the thing at her in return and kill her, or he could dissolve the thing with his acid and then kill the woman with Toukijin, or he could break it and then kill the woman.

But he was curious, he wanted to know why the woman was carrying that boy's scent. Besides he could smell that Aun was getting near, and he was not going to kill a woman in front of Rin.

He threw the Hiraikotsu on the ground.

Sango was a little surprised, (now what? Is he going to attack me using his hands?) Sano was still alert, she was preparing the sword underneath her sleeve.

Sesshoumaru walked to her. "You don't have any more weapons now, do you?" He was using a defiant tone, but there seemed to be no wish to fight on his voice.

"I have many weapons, and they are ready to be used" (I am not afraid of a damn youkai)

"Show me your belongings. . ." (something there, has the smell of that kid, and I want to know why is this woman carrying it)

Sango was surprised, again (and what does that mean?. . . why is he asking that in the middle of the fight?). . . "why do you want to see my things?"

"My fight is not with you, woman, but if you do not obey, I will kill you to see your belongings" Sesshoumaru was at least 20cm away from Sango.

(He has a point, he could kill me if he wanted to. . . why doesn't he? Isn't he suppose to be this heartless youkai. . . since when is 'not killing' one of his worries?. . . maybe the guys were just exaggerating about him) "You will return them, right?"

"I need to see something"

"Fine, but if you dare to do something, I swear that I will. . ."

Sesshoumaru turned to where the Hiraikotsu was lying on the ground.. Sango understood (That's right, he can stop my weapons. . . what is it? What does he want to see?) Sango was starting to feel curious about it.

Sango took out the bag where she carried her things. She was holding it in her hands, Sesshoumaru just stared at the things on her hands, carefully. . . he kept trying to find the thing that had that boy's scent. He found it, after a few seconds.

"Woman, what is this?" he said while holding Kohaku's mask

"Don't touch that!!" Sango took Kohaku's mask from Sesshoumaru, everything else that was on her hands fell on the floor.

(So, she does know the boy, she has to know where he is, maybe this encounter wasn't a total waste of time) Sesshoumaru turned to the sky.

"Sesshoumaru-Sama!!!" Rin's voice echoed on his ear.

------------

20cm would be about a ruler… just to make that clear…

* * *

**CHiBi FeLiX **". It's just a way of speaking… don't take so literal, it's just like saying "he was too close"… Don't be mad at me, keep reading! XD

**Rikou Suiyou**¬¬. Thank dude, you just gave a mayor spoiler for those who didn't knew. Yeah, I know, I mentioned it on chapter one. "sango went to the lake… it made her remember…" And I obviously know that Sango and Sesshoumaru are not ending up together… but let me dream

**Morelen**. Well, Sesshoumaru is searching for Kohaku in the anime, on episode 144 he is looking for him, I'm just using that to my advantage, why is he looking for him? I really don't know ", I'm guessing because he wanted to kill Rin, of because Kohaku can lead him to Naraku. (those are only my guesses). And well, Chapter 3 was very long, about 4 pages. I really don't like long chapters because when I'm translating I get frustated when I see all the pages I'm missing. But hey, shorter chapters, more often updates . Thanks for your review!!!

**dd-inuyasha71643** Thanks! (again)… I just realized you reviewed first for chapter two and then for chapter one… XD

**Sesshomaru is mine**. Ahhh… hugs SiM Sorry because it took me so long to update. Blame my school… still, I hope you keep reading and liking my little story . Thanks!!!


	3. Decision

Notes: OK, I'm sorry for the late update, but I'm on vacation now, so I'll try to update a little more often.

* * *

**The Same Quest**

**Chapter 3. Decision**

Sango turned to the sky when she heard the screaming, well, it sounded like someone screaming. . . (it sounds like someone screaming. . . a woman's voice. . . no, a girl. . .well, that's weird). She turned to see Sesshoumaru, he wasn't paying attention to her anymore, he was staring at something in the sky, in the direction the noise was heard. (I'm guessing he can see what's making that noise)

When Aun landed, Rin jumped out of the animal, she did a little somersault and injured herself in the process, but as she raised from the ground, she ran immediately to Sesshoumaru. . . "Sesshoumaru-Sama!!, please stop" Rin was holding Sesshoumaru's legs with all of her strength.

He turned to Sango, Rin followed his look. Rin relaxed immediately when she saw that it was not Kohaku, she relaxed her grip. She kept staring at the girl, something was. . . familiar in her, but she took a while to realize What it was.

"Your clothes!!" Rin eyes glowed, and she ran to Sango.

Sango didn't knew how to react. . . (since when a little girl arrives, embraces Sesshoumaru's legs, and then it's surprised by the clothes I wear. . . this is confusing). Sango's eyes were as open as plates.

Rin was now in front of Sango,

"The clothes you're wearing. . . they are like Kohaku's. . . do you know him?" Rin was watching Sango with curiosity.

Sango felt like the electricity flowing through her body, (how does this girl know Kohaku?. . . why?). She kneel to be at Rin's height

"How do you know Kohaku?" her voice was trembling, she wanted to grab the girl and shake her, she was desperate, but she stopped herself, Sesshoumaru was there, and Sango didn't knew how he was going to react if he thought the girl was in any sort of danger.

"Rin met him sometime ago, she was in a room and Kohaku was with her, then some persons arrived and Kohaku told Rin that we had t leave that place, then Rin fainted and when she woke up Kohaku ran away, then Rin returned with Sesshoumaru-Sama. . . now Sesshoumaru-Sama is looking for Kohaku, Jaken-Sama said that it was because Kohaku was going to hurt Rin… but Rin doesn't believe this"

"Rin, shut up!!!" Jaken yelled at her, he was standing next to Aun. Rin was saying too much, as usual.

Sango didn't paid too much attention to the little girl's story (I'm guessing her name is Rin), but she heard the part where Sesshoumaru was after his brother (how dare he? Kohaku didn't attacked the girl at his own will, he was under Naraku's control!!). She raised herself and gave Sesshoumaru a defiant look, (now you're definitely not going to intimidate me… I didn't spent training half of my life to be afraid now)

"do you know him?" Rin pulled Sango's clothes and stared at her with curiosity ". . . Kohaku?" Rin wanted to know, the few time she had been with Kohaku they really hadn't talked, all she knew was that Kohaku had suffered a lot, like she had. (Kohaku told me that he couldn't remember his past, maybe this girl can help him)

Sango didn't paid attention to Rin, she was thinking about Kohaku, she was still looking at Sesshoumaru

"Why are you looking for Kohaku?" Sango was talking to Sesshoumaru with a defiant tone, but was holding Rin's hands for protection, the girl was the only shield she had at the moment.

"Do you know him. . .?" Rin pulled Sango's sleeve, ". . . Kohaku?" Rin really wanted to know, she had only seen Kohaku once, and all that she knew was that the boy was suffering a lot, and she wanted to help him. And this woman seemed to know Kohaku.

Rin keep looking at Sango for an answer

Sesshoumaru didn't move, he hadn't move this whole time, he was mad at Rin for revealing his plans, but that was normal in Rin, the girl just couldn't keep quiet, he was used to that. He was a bit surprise, he hadn't notice the clothes in the woman, and Rin had, and he was satisfied because that meant that the woman knew the kid, in someway.

"Where is he?" He finally said to Sango

"I don't know where he is. . . and if I knew, did you really believe I was going to tell you. . . not after knowing what you're up to, why the hell are you looking for him?" Sango's grip on Rin's hand went tighter as she spoke.

Sesshoumaru could see what she was doing and decided to leave. The woman wasn't lying, he could sense that. And he was getting angry, because at last this had been another waist of time. The woman's attitude wasn't helping either, she was too defiant, and he wasn't in the mood. He didn't want to kill a woman in front of Rin.

He turned and started to walk.

"Rin, we are leaving" He said without turning

". . . but Sesshoumaru-Sama, this woman knows Kohaku, and Rin wants to know why. . . "

"Rin, don't act like a spoiled brat, Sesshoumaru-Sama gave an order and you are supposed to obey, or maybe you just want to stay here" Jaken yelled riding Aun.

"Yes, Jaken-Sama" Rin gave a sad look to Sango, and ran to were Jaken was. She was sad and wanted to stay with Sango, but she was sure Sesshoumaru was not going to wait for her.

"Woman, if you really want to know why I am looking for that kid, I will tell you. . ." Sesshoumaru turned to face Sango

"I will kill him" he said with an evil look. . . He wanted to show the woman WHO was in charge. That woman, she had the nerve to challenge HIM.

Rin stopped shocked when she heard this, then just smiled sadly (I knew he was going to kill Kohaku, I did). . . She repeated in her thoughts as little tears crossed her face.

Sango. . . was upset, a lot. "And you really think that I'm just going to let you go and kill him!!" she ran, took her hiraikotsu from the floor, and rushed over Sesshoumaru. She wasn't thinking, she realized this when Sesshoumaru turned and attacked her. She fell on the grass.

"I am not waisting my time with you" He said with a calm, yet angry tone. He turned and kept walking.

Sango just raised herself. She felt that her body was getting warm, hot, from the injuries. Still, she raised, she walked, Kohaku was the important thing in here. (I wish Inuyasha was here, Sesshoumaru really is strong), she thought as she walked. Still, she hid her pain. She took her hiraikotsu one more time, and masked all of her pain with anger.

"I told you, I'm not letting you leave!!" she raised her weapon ready to attack.

In a second Sesshoumaru was standing in front of her, holding her hand, stopping any move she could think of. His eyes staring right at her.

"why. . . do you care so much about this kid? You said you didn't knew where he was. . . what DO you know about him?" Sesshoumaru was starting to show his curiosity, a human wouldn't normally attack with such injuries, and yet, the woman continued. He wanted to know the reason.

Sango gave a defiant look. "I won't tell you, I don't have to tell you" (If he's going to kill me, at least I can leave him with the doubt)

Then she was thrown to the floor by Sesshoumaru. "Very well, then" He said with a very noticeable anger, the woman was crossing the line, but Rin was still there. He would have kill the woman if it wasn't for Rin.

Sango stared at Sesshoumaru, she had no strength left, but he was going to kill Kohaku, and she couldn't just let him go. Kohaku was the only thing that she had, and Sesshoumaru was looking for him.

Sesshoumaru kept walking until he felt the woman's tight grip around his waist. She really wasn't trying to fight anymore, just stop him. She at least had to try, but she had no force left.

"Can you really find Kohaku?" Sango's said in a very low voice, "You probably detected the scent, his scent, in the mask." She was starting to cry, because she knew what she had to do, and she didn't like it, at all.

(My friends, they are searching for Naraku, I am too, but. . . I do it so that I can save Kohaku. . . and he, Sesshoumaru, he is looking for Kohaku, just for him. He, is going to find Kohaku before us, and if that happens. . . he will kill my brother). She tighten the grip. (I should. . . stay with this demon, and when he finds my brother I'll kill him, save Kohaku, and return to my village)

Sesshoumaru didn't answered. He just removed the woman from his body, he was getting tired of her. He started to walk. If the woman dare to interrupt him, he would forget Rin was there and just kill the woman.

Sango stood there for a second, fighting with herself. Then she started to walk.

They were already getting away, when Rin turned to see Sango for the last time.

Rin's eyes glowed when she saw the woman walking toward them. "Look Sesshoumaru-Sama, neechan wants to come with us". She said clapping and with a smile on her face.

A small growl escaped from Sesshoumaru, he was getting used to people following him.


End file.
